


Haven't I seen you in a dream before; Are you sure you aren't an elf?

by InfinitySoundsxx



Series: Haven't I seen you in a dream before [1]
Category: OriSor - Fandom, The Hobbit
Genre: Elf, For Ori, Hobbit, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, orisor inspired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 10:15:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4300905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfinitySoundsxx/pseuds/InfinitySoundsxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ori has been exiled from his home village, finally stumbling upon Mirkwood and finding he has become the target of the Elf king's, let's call it wrath.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Haven't I seen you in a dream before; Are you sure you aren't an elf?

**Author's Note:**

> This is for my friend Ori from OriSor. I had a fun time with this and this might be a little series. Already working on a second and have an idea for a third. Hope you enjoy!

Before the wine could slip over his lips for his tongue to savour, the guards had brought the trespasser that found along his realm's borders was brought before him. Thranduil took the sip any way, ignoring the protests from the human that was dragged up to his great throne. Enjoying the taste of the berries that burst with flavour over his tongue. Tuning out the noise, and letting the liquid flow through him and calm his nerves, he finally set his eyes upon the man that thought it be fun to sneak into his woods. "Ah so this is the fool who thought he could come here uninvited." He turned on his throne, letting his feet set on the floor, "Maybe some time in the dungeons would clear your mind and let you see the error of your ways." The man looked up at the great elven King. Ori had only heard tales of his wrath but definitely not his beauty. Thranduil looked upon the blond man, giving him no hint that he was too intrigued by how much Ori looked like an elf of his forest. "Or perhaps, I shall get what information I can out of you myself." Ori unconsciously took deep breathe. Half frightened and excited what the king could do to him.

"Take him to get cleaned up. He's filthy from roaming around the forest." Thranduil took another sip of his wine, savoring the flavor, "then have him sent to my chambers." The guards hauled Ori up off the floor, "I can walk you know!" He shouted back at the guards but they fell on deaf ears. The guards took him out of the throne room to a guest chambers. Thranduil watched as they took him out. His accent sparking his interest, he hadn't heard a voice like that in all the lands he's been to. Thranduil took another sip of the win and got up, going to his own chambers for the evening to wait for the strange human.

The elven hand maids scurried around the chamber as Ori stood in the bathroom, angry but excited for what the King had in store for him. He had heard rumors and tales of how he ruled and fought but he didn't truly know him. Thranduil was as much of a mystery as the dwarves he encountered a week ago. He only knew loneliness. The maids came in, drawing a bath and adding oils and fragrances into the warm waters. The maids then stripped him of his clothes, "Hey hey! I can do it myself!" The maids ignored him, tossing away the dirty and ripped clothes. He sighed and let them do it, covering himself once stripped and naked, one of the maids pointed to the large marble tub, "Get in and we'll wash you."

At least it's a bath

Ori stepped into the warm water, feeling the heat and soothing bath salts treat his aching feet. How long had be running? Months. He was far from the village he grew up in in the far east of middle earth. He let himself inch lower into the tub until all but his head was above the water and steam. He sighed in relief as each of his muscles seem to relax under the waters soothing spell. The oils and fragrances made his skin tingle as he cleansed the dirt and sweat off his body. He closed his eyes and let the water envelope him in a an embrace he had almost long forgotten. He opened his eyes again and looked around the bathroom. Alone, good. The maids had let him clean himself off. He found at the end of the tub varies bottles of soaps and shampoos. Fine enough for any elf, more than he could ever hope to see and use. He opened on and smelled it. He recognised the smell instantly and his thoughts drifted back to the woodland king who was waiting for him in his chambers. He can wait. He wanted to enjoy the bath and..sort of hospitality the king had given so far.

Pouring the liquid from the glass bottle into his hand, Ori rubbed it in between his hands, taking in the small hints of berries and pine that erupted from the foam. He cleaned his hands off and found a wash cloth to get his whole body. Pouring more into the small towel and getting it wet and soapy, Ori started the process of getting clean. Slowly running the foamy towel over his arms, making sure there wasn't a speck of dirt or a hint of sweat left. Working the wash cloth over his chest and stomach. Sighing contentedly as he felt the months of loneliness and sadness wash away and disappear into the water. He shifted in the tub, now getting his feet and legs. His worn out and aching muscles relaxing from the feel of being clean and the warmth of the water. Ori was in heaven. It had been so long since he had a good bath and to be in the guest bathroom of that mysterious but elegant woodland king was icing on the cake.

Ori shifted back to the end of the tub that had the bottles of soaps and shampoos. He looked at the clear glass, seeing the various colors of the liquids inside. Finally picking one that held a vibrant purple gel inside he opened the top and took a small whiff of the smells that came from the bottle. He wasn't sure of the smells that entered his nose but hits of exotic flowers and the smell of water was what he was sure of. He might have to ask later. He poured the gel on a different wash cloth and soaped it up. He started at his hips, taking great care to get every molecule of dirt or sweat washed away. He moved the cloth to his left hip scrubbing gently over his skin. He inched closer to in between his legs but just barely grazed the small patch of hair that sat just above his member. He closed his eyes and sighs contentedly as the grime eased away, leaving his skin refreshed and soft. He moved to his right hip and scrubbed the muck of dried mud away. Feeling almost like a new person he then moved to wash his sensitive and private areas.

He gently embraced his own member, letting the soft wet cloth rub against his sensitive skin. The soap cleaning off sweat and anything that managed to get itself stuck places. He felt the soap smooth and soften his skin, sighing as the warm water relax him. He chuckled softly to himself that he would probably be smelling like the wildflowers that were infused into the gel for some time. His thoughts not walking but jogging into a long forgotten part of his mind. Pleasure. Imagining that woodland elf king having his head on him and approving of the choice of soaps that he used to keep himself pampered and clean while under the kings care. Of course the thought of the king's mouth around him soon went straight to his cock. Feeling himself grow hard in his hand he merely traded the wash cloth of his own hand. He closed his eyes and relaxed back into the water, not the least bit surprised that it was still warm. His hand slowly starting to stroke his member, something he hadn’t thought about doing in a while since he’d been running. He allowed his thoughts to drift off to the handsome man that ruled over this land. Thinking about his voice, his skin, his eyes and lips. He imagined those lips on his, then on his skin. The man’s hands on his body, roaming over his naked flesh. His hand picked up the pace as he dove deeper into his imagination. Letting out soft moans and grunts as he pleasured himself to the thought of that king. He kept going faster, not hearing the door to the guest chamber open and close, nor the footsteps that inched closer to the bathroom door. He let out a soft moan, “Oh my king..”

He didn’t think to even look as the door opened to the bathroom. Ori was too wrapped up in his own pleasure until he heard the voice of the man he was just imagining was on top of him, “Your king huh?” The elf raised an eyebrow, taking in the sight of the naked Ori in the tub, hand on himself. What an interesting, human. Ori stopped his hand, looking back at Thranduil, not the least bit embarrassed that the king had decided to come find him in the bath. “I was wondering why you were taking so long.” The king walked over to the marble tub, looking over the bottles, seeing the ones that Ori had chosen, internally making note to supply them for him for every bath. “I see you’ve forgotten your hair,” the king turned, looking over the bottles and finding a shampoo that he personally liked, “This would work wonders on your hair. Are you sure you’re not a mix breed..part elf?” He unscrewed the lid and took a deep whiff, smelling the notes of the gardens of the east, white cashmere, the small streams that flow around his realm. He turned back towards Ori. Quietly setting the bottle near his head, pulling off his own robe, revealing his own naked form to the man in the tub, “This should be interesting.”   

Ori looked over the naked Elf King as Thranduil walked to the the tub and stepped into the water, “Amazing isn’t it. The water stays warm the entire time. Of course it’s elven magic but to humans it must be terribly surprising.” Ori kept quiet, watching as the man sunk into the water, and opening the bottle, “I do believe you forgot your hair. Let’s fix that. Turn around.” Ori did so, no passing up to sit in between the other man’s legs and get his hair touched. He felt Thranduil pour water over his head, the warm water even relaxed his head, sighing softly as he then felt the other man’s hands slide into his hair, getting his wet locks soapy and clean. He felt his head start to tingle as the shampoo worked to clean the months of mud and filth from his hair. Soon, Thranduil’s fingers easily combed through Ori’s hair. He sighed softly as he felt his scalp being massaged. He let out a soft moan of pleasure as he felt Thranduil's hands move to his neck, and shoulders, pressing in all the right places. His tense muscles relaxing and smoothing out from the elf’s fingers. It had to be magic.  “Uhh yes..that feels great..” another throaty moan escaped his lips, the sound sending blood straight to Thranduil’s cock.  He continued to massage and clean the man before him, feeling him relax more and more into his arms. Ori couldn’t take it any more. He shifted around in between his legs and looked back at the elven king. Moving onto his knees and pressing his body against the others he stole a kiss from the man in front of him. Feeling him growl low and kiss back against him, Thranduil’s fingers slid back into his Ori’s now clean and silky hair and tugged hard on the blond locks.

A soft moan escaped the king’s lips as he felt Ori’s warm body press against him. His own hands holding onto the kings head as he kissed him deeper. Lips battled for dominance but the king let Ori win and guide the kiss to new heights. Feeling Ori’s tongue brush over his bottom lip and his teeth tug at the plump flesh, the king obliged and opened his mouth for the man before him, their tongues dancing a close tango as Ori pressed his form closer to the king. Soon, Thranduil’s moved from the golden locks to his back, feeling the still somewhat tense muscles move and flex under his hands. Ori let out a soft moan at the firm but tender touch from the king kept inching further down his body until he felt the king’s hands on his arse, squeezing the firm but bubbly globes in his hands. Ori pulled away from the kiss and looked back at him as the king kept squeezing and rubbing his hands over the flesh he was about to delve into. A soft pant escaped the man’s lips as he soon felt a finger move past his cleft to his entrance. Thranduil watched the man start to jerk as he held tight to one cheek and probed his finger through the tight ring of muscles into the warm heat. Ori soon moaned louder as he felt the elf kiss over his chest, teeth grazing over his nipples every time his finger pushed deeper, each joint pushing further into him, closer to that spot inside him that made him see stars. And soon he would see those stars for the first time in months.

Thranduil ran his tongue over Ori’s nipple, feeling it harden from his licks and nips, earning louder moans as he soon thrusted his finger slowly in and out, torturing the man in his arms with the slow and easy pace. Ori snaked his fingers into the luscious locks of the elf king that had his finger deep within him, tugging softly as he rode the finger probing him. He let out a soft whine as he rocked against Thranduil’s body, cock pressed in between the two, needing to be touched there as well. Thranduil chuckled softly as the man was getting impatient, finger barely brushing his prostate, causing Ori to jerk against him and press his chest into the elf’s face. Thranduil took the opportunity to take a nipple into his mouth and suck on it as he soon moved his finger faster. His fingertip continued to brush against the spot inside Ori that drove him closer and closer to orgasm, soon slowing down and adding a second finger into the writhing man in front of him. He was going to drive this man to madness and he was sure Ori didn’t really care at all about that. Thranduil soon thrusts both fingers deep inside Ori, earning moans and sounds that caused his own cock to ache with need. “Uhh please, King Thranduil..this I can’t..” only incoherent sentences and noises escaped Ori’s mouth as he edged the man closer to orgasm. Teasing him as he slid his fingers out of him, earning another whine from the man and a tug on his hair, “Don’t stop please..” Ori looked into Thranduil’s eyes. He admired the golden shine they gave, lust was clouded in his eyes but need and want and longing shone brighter. Thranduil shifted them in the water, not caring that some of the water sloshed out, nudging Ori into position over him, he held onto the man and guided his own length to the warmth that was waiting in between Ori’s cheeks. Ori moaned louder as he felt the large head probe against his hole. He threw his head back as he was soon filled with the elf’s member, feeling himself stretch even more than he did on his fingers. A loud moan escaped his mouth as he sunk lower onto the king’s cock. Thranduil moaned with him as he felt the heat and tightness grip and wrap his member like his favorite gloves.

Once all the way on him, he looked back up at the man, seeing him adjust to the pleasure of being filled. He imagined it had been a long time since Ori had any pleasure for himself. His hands roamed over his back and thighs, feeling the soft skin under them from the soaps he used, sighing softly at the feeling. Ori looked back at the king and held onto the sides of the tub, slowly lifting himself up off the man’s cock. Eyes locked with the king’s as he moved on him at the same torturous pace the king set with his fingers, sighing softly as he felt himself filled and stretched then a hand on his own aching member. The king stroked him slowly as he rode the large cock inside him, hips jerking and rocking as he moved up and down on the hard length inside him, feeling the head just barely brush against the spot that caused him so much pleasure. Soft moans and noises escaped Ori’s lips as he rode the elf king. He felt his length being tugged and stroked as the same pace he was making. Thranduil moved his other hand up his chest and twisted and tugged at one of his pert nipple, causing a louder moan from the man above him. Ori shifted over him, leaning down to kiss him hard as he lifted his hips up and down, earning a groan from the king, his hands moving to Ori’s arse and squeezing the plump cheeks and holding him still for a moment. Returned the searing kiss, he bent his knees and soon started to thrust up into Ori, holding his cheeks tight as he surged into him, just barely brushing against Ori’s prostate. Ori wrapped his arms around the king’s neck, panting and moaning as he felt the king make a brutal pace. He was sure he wasn’t going to last much longer. Eyes rolling back into his head as he left out soft Uh’s and ah’s he didn’t want it to end. “Please..I’m going to cum. I can’t..” Ignoring the pleading from the blond man he was base deep in, rocking slowly into him and into his prostate. Ori jerking against him, arching and crying out, “THERE! Thranduil please..there…” He buried his face into the king’s neck as he rocked with him, feeling Thranduil continue to beat against his prostate, panting and sure he was going to die from the immense pleasure the elf king was causing him he held on tight as he inched closer and closer to release.

Thranduil kissed and nipped at Ori’s ear, moaning low as he continued his bruising pace, “Oh I have not felt this much pleasure in a long time..you feel so warm and tight around me..so close..” The words made Ori even dizzier as he knew he could no longer hold back, whining softly into the king’s skin as he slammed himself all the way down on the thick cock inside him, “I can’t..I’m about to..please..my king..” Thranduil growled low at the words Ori murmured, “Yes my pet..release for me..show your king how much you’ve been hiding away.” Ori sat up and moaned loud, rocking his hips and feeling himself explode, shock waves and pleasure overtook his body as he reached the apex of pleasure, his orgasm rocked through him and he released his seed into the water in thick long ropes. Thranduil moaned as he felt the man squeeze, almost violently around him, thrusting slowly into the man writhing above him, holding onto his strong thighs and slams deep into him. He wasn’t that far off from his own release, just watching and hearing Ori as he succumbed to his release. Thranduil pulled the man down over him, holding him tight as he thrusts deep into him and moans low and loud, releasing his own essence into the man he held tight. He ran his hands over his body as he shook, feeling the orgasm rip through him and almost caused him to blackout. He murmured softly into Ori’s ear as they relaxed in the warm bath, “Oh Ori..that was wonderful..” He placed a soft kiss to his cheek and slowly felt his breathing go back to it’s steady rhythm, his hands gently rubbing his back. Ori shifted over him and slid off him, sinking into the water, “My king..that was..” He closed his eyes and sighed contentedly, feeling himself somewhat sated but not fully satisfied. He relaxed a bit in the water and opens his eyes and looked back at the smirking king, “Mind blowing was it, pet?” The king shifted and stood up and stepped out of the tub, finding a towel and drying himself and his hair off. Ori watched as the man’s muscles flexed and moved from just the normal movements of drying one’s self off. He bit his lip and climbed out of the tub, going to the man and grabbing him by the back of his neck and kissing the king hard, “Who said I was done giving you pleasure, my king.” He growled softly as he tossed the towel the king was holding away, guiding him back out into the guest chambers. The king returned the heated kiss, feeling the edge of the bed against his calves. He pulled away as he sat down on the end and kissed over Ori’s stomach and chest. He tangled his fingers in the soft golden locks of the elven king, sighing softly as he felt the kings smooth lips over his skin. He tugged softly in the locks in between his fingers, eager to please the king, “Get on the bed my king..hands and knees..” Thranduil looked up at him and nodded, “As you wish my pet..” The king pulled away and climbed up onto the bed, crawling to the middle of the bed and getting in position. Ori followed suit, kneeling behind him, running his hands up and down the expanse of his bad, feeling the toned muscles and strangely soft skin. He heard the king sigh softly from his touches, then the feeling of his lips over his spine. Ori kissed down his back, his hands running slowly over his sides to his hips, then the firm globes, squeezing then spreading them to reveal the king's hole. Looking over his shoulder back at him, his eyes locking with Ori’s as his lips inched further down to his cleft, kissing and licking until he reached his goal, winking back at the Thranduil, he ran his tongue over ring of muscle, causing a soft hiss from the king.

Ori continued to lick and kiss the puckered hole, squeezing one of his cheeks, as he continued to probe him. Thranduil hissed and squirmed as Ori worked on him, his free hand going to his hard member to stroke in time with his licks, his tongue continued to thrust against the king’s entrance. Thranduil hissed and held onto the lush purple blanket on the bed, looking back at him, “You’re a demon sent to vex me I am sure now.” Ori winked back at him again and started to kiss to the king’s sac, licking the soft skin of his balls as he stroked his cock, “You make such cute noises my king..” earning him a growl from the king, “It’s my turn now..” He knelt back on his knees, rubbing the head of his member against the readied hole, feeling the heat as he pushed in slowly, moaning softly as he sunk into his king, “Ah yes..Thranduil..you feel so good.” He held onto his hips and rocked slowly into him, leaning over the king’s back and kissed in between his shoulders, feeling him adjust around him. He thrust softly, letting the king get used to the pace, earning soft moans from the lean man under him, “Fuck..Ori..” He rocks back against Ori’s thrusts, feeling him speed up with each thrust. Soon the room was filled with the smacking of skin and grunts, arching against Ori’s penetration, rocking back against the slams, feeling the head of his cock press against his prostate. “Ah shit, right there..” He moaned louder as Ori shifted, pushing in deeper and thrusting hard into the spot he was sure bring his king over the edge. His hips smacked harder against his ass as he continued his hard pace, holding his shoulders his hips snapped harder with each thrust, each one bumping against that spot. Thranduil moaned out his name as he arched, feeling himself about to explode, “Ori I can’t last much longer, pet..please..” He felt Ori lean over him, kissing his shoulder blade, rocking slowly into him and panting against his skin, “Come for me my king, please..” He couldn’t handle it. He was close as well and he was sure feeling the king come around him would bring him off. He hissed softly as he thrusts harder into the elf under him, panting against his back and gasps softly as he felt the squeeze around him, a loud moan erupted from the king as he shook through his orgasm. He moaned with him, rocking his hips but the king’s orgasm brought him to the edge too and he felt his own orgasm overtake him. Holding onto the king as they came together, chest heaving from the pleasure that coursed through his veins. He pulled out slowly and collapsed next to him on the bed, sighing softly as he laid satisfied enjoying the afterglow of his orgasm. He felt the bed shift next to him as the king laid on his side, chuckling softly and looking back at the man, “My my, humans are fragile..” He runs a hand over Ori’s chest. Giving him a half hearted glare back at the king, he was sated and satisfied but far from being done. He growled softly as he shifts back to look at elf king, “I’m hardly fragile. If I can survive months traveling over these lands and dangers I can surely survive being here with you.” The king smiled, a genuine smile as he pinned Ori under him, “That sounds like you’ve made yourself at home here.” Ori grabbed a lock of his hair, tugging it softly to bring him down into another searing kiss, “Maybe I finally found home.”


End file.
